


Good Mornings

by Ren



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras will never get tired of the way Grantaire smiles at him first thing in the morning when Grantaire is too sleepy to filter himself, or the way he instinctively reaches for Enjolras as he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Mini kinkmeme fill.

Enjolras is the first to wake up. He doesn't know what time is it, but sunlight is already coming in from the open window, and he can hear the sounds of traffic outside. At some point during the night they must have thrown aside the bedsheets, which are now tangled around their ankles. Enjolras kicks them away and rolls on his side to look at Grantaire.

Grantaire hasn't stirred yet despite the movement, he's always been a heavy sleeper. His mouth's half open and he's snoring softly into the pillow, one arm curled under his head in a way that looks uncomfortable, the other arm thrown around Enjolras's waist.

It's late and there are things he must do today, but Enjolras allows himself the luxury to lie back for a few more minutes, blinking away the sleep from his eyes and watching Grantaire's chest rise and fall with every breath. He ghosts one hand down Grantaire's spine, counting the ridges, feeling the muscles under his fingertip, tracing the line of Grantaire's old scar that by now he knows as well as if it was his own.

Then, once he's completely awake and can't put it off any longer, Enjolras leans forward until their noses brush together and presses a fleeting kiss on Grantaire's lips. "R," he says, soft, almost regretting having to wake him up.

Grantaire's eyelids flutter but his eyes don't open. He makes a soft noise and shift in Enjolras's arms, still heavy from sleep. Enjolras kisses him again and Grantaire's mouth moves under his, either trying to return the kiss or mumbling something unintelligible. One of Grantaire's hands tangle in Enjolras's hair, almost unconsciously.

Finally Grantaire opens his eyes, squinting against the sunlight, and smiles at Enjolras. Enjolras's stomach does a little flop because he'll never get used to the way Grantaire looks at him in the mornings, sleepy and unguarded and so soft. Enjolras returns the smile and moves his hand to cup Grantaire's cheek, wiping some sleep residue from the corner of Grantaire's eye with his thumb.

This is Enjolras's big act of selfishness. He'd do anything to keep Grantaire smiling like that for just one more minute, to keep him from frowning under the weight of all the thoughts that plague him when he's awake. Enjolras has always wanted to fight for a better world, that's never changed, but somehow along the way he stopped thinking about amorphous, faceless people and started picturing Grantaire instead. Grantaire, with his dark curls and sardonic smile, and the way he's careful not to care about anything, and how he scoffs at everything Enjolras says but still follows him to every meeting and protest, waiting for the world to change while believing it can never happen. And Enjolras wants to show him already that it can. That it will.

"Hey," Enjolras says, his throat suddenly gone dry, touching their foreheads together. "Good morning."

Grantaire's mouth moves soundlessly for a second, still trying to remember how to form words. "G' m'rnin'," he mumbles after a while. He twirls a lock of Enjolras's hair around his fingers, still smiling.

Enjolras hums his assent and holds him close despite the summer heat that already feels stifling. "Good morning," he says again, because it is. He makes no move to get up. They have some time yet.


End file.
